


First Name Basis

by VinRouge84



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinRouge84/pseuds/VinRouge84
Summary: Silly nothings where the first names come out of retirement. Set early in their relationship.





	1. Fox

Tonight they were at his place. 

Scully made herself comfortable in bed, quietly reviewing notes from their current case. She wore an old, soft cotton t-shirt of his. She had a drawer of clothes and toiletries and other odds and ends at his place, which included a pair of her own pajamas. Lately, however, she preferred wear something that smelled like him. 

Mulder brushed his teeth in the bathroom, getting ready for a quick shower to wash off the day before bed. Apparently, he was still thinking about the case, too.

“I fee we nee da ook ah uh ruh-po fuh da co-wa-nuhz obb-iz uh mo ti.”

“Excuse me?” Scully asked, not looking up from her notes.

He spit out a mouthful of toothpaste into the sink and tried again.

“I think we need to look at the report from the coroner’s office one more time,” he clarified as he stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of black socks.

Scully took one look at him and let out a loud cackle, one of those full-bodied, unladylike, joyful sounds that up until recently, Mulder didn’t even know she was capable of making. He was learning all sorts of new things about her. She was full of wonderful surprises.

Mulder looked down and chuckled at his own ridiculous state, but she was starting to laugh so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks. He decided to play along, walking over to his clothes hamper and lifting up his leg up onto it à la Captain Morgan on his famous bottle of rum.

“What’s so funny, Scully?”

“Stoooooooop!” 

He thrust his hips forward a few times, penis jutting out into the cool bedroom air. “Stop what?”

“Oh my god!” she squealed, clutching her stomach. “OH MY GOD! I just thought of something!”

“Yeah?” he punctuated with one more jerk of his hips.

She threw her head back and pointed at his feet. “Fox in socks!”

Mulder didn’t know what was more unexpected: Scully giddily referencing Dr. Seuss, or the fact that she had spoken his first name out loud. More wonderful surprises-–he hoped they would never stop coming. 

Her laughter slowly began to subside as he walked to the bed and reclined next to her. She placed the case notes on the nightstand and turned to face him with a beatific smile, cheeks stained and flushed from her giggle session. His hand crept under her shirt–-technically his–-and cupped a breast.

“More like _fucks_ in socks.” 

“That doesn’t rhyme, Mulder,” she scoffed.

“You’re no fun. Still trying to debunk my hard work, I see,” 

“The work isn’t the only thing in here that’s hard,” she cooed, reaching down to stroke his quickly growing erection. “C’mon, Fox in socks.”

Mulder could now add "dick joke" to the list of ways Scully awed him tonight. He bowed his head to kiss her earlobe, her neck, her lips. He deftly removed his/her shirt and settled himself between her creamy thighs. His socks stayed on. The sex was so good, Scully didn’t even notice.

Prior to their inevitable coupling, each of them knew that when the time finally came, it would be earth-shattering, and full of weight and meaning. Neither realized it was going to be this fun.


	2. Dana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiing!_

“My hands are wet, can you get that?” she yelled from the kitchen.

Mulder hopped off the couch and hurried over to pick up Scully's buzzing landline. She overheard his end of the conversation from the kitchen as she finished washing their used coffee mugs. 

“Hello?...yes it is, but she’s busy right now. Can I take a message?...ah, okay. Yeah. Bye.”

“Who was it?” she asked, drying her hands with a dish towel. 

“Telemarketer,” he announced, walking toward her. “They wanted to speak to someone named _Dana Katherine Scully_.” Her name rolled off his tongue slowly and deliberately. It had been her name her entirely life, but never had it sounded so foreign to her ears. 

“I think the last time someone called me by my full name, it was because my mom was mad at me.”

"Well," he said, locking his arms around her waist and pulling her torso against his, “you were a very bad girl last night, _Dana. Katherine. Scully_.” One hand drifted down to give her bottom a little squeeze. "So naughty."

She tried to hide the blush quickly spreading from her cheeks by burying her face into his chest. “You’re not going to start calling me that, are you?” Her voice was slightly muffled.

“Hmm?”

“Dana. Instead of Scully.”

“Would you like me to?”

“No, not really. I like the way you say Scully. Just Scully.”

Mulder wrapped his arms around her back and held her tight, gently rocking them together. “Scully. Scully,” he murmured into the crook of her neck, kissing the sensitive skin there. “I love you, Scully.”


End file.
